


N.I.G.E.L

by Letthe



Series: Nigel Uno viviendo con Padre [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Addiction, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Benedicto no quiere la relación entre Cree y Nigel pero tal vez hay algo más que su simple molestia porque ella es una de sus peores estudiantes.





	N.I.G.E.L

El adulto llego a su puerta descubriendo que permanecía abierta, entro intrigado encontrando a su sobrino revisando uno de los cajones de su cómoda -¿Qué planeas?-Pregunto en voz alta para llamar la atención del chico –¿Como Padre?- respondió suavemente el chico al girarse a ver al hombre, un fuerte calor recorrió a Benedicto parado en la puerta sujetándose de la perilla, trago saliva confundido de su propia reacción –Ah lo siento tío, te confundí- aclara el menor mirando desconcertado al mayor que lo mira ruborizado ligeramente -¿Por qué estas molesto?- se aproxima el chico a su tío al verlo claramente rojizo –Dos capitanes de equipos deportivos están peleando en lugar de cumplir su función, al parecer por tu culpa- acierta a responder el mayor recobrando razón –Ah es eso, mira yo no obligo a nadie y creo que son sus personalidades- responde Nigel mas cerca del mayor –No peleaban tanto ni cuando rompieron- explica Benedicto ¿nervioso? Por la cercanía de su sobrino –Eso oí pero ¿realmente me puedes culpar?- pregunta el chico –Cree y yo salimos sin que nadie mas sepa además fue tu idea que yo participara en el equipo de americano- insiste Nigel, la campana de la cena suena leve por la mansión y Benedicto se siente más tranquilo –No presiones mucho a Dickson y termina con Lincoln, eso es todo- ordena el hombre mirando la molestia en los ojos del menor –Si, señor- responde el chico escuetamente, sus cejas obscuras se arquean bajo sus lentes, Benedicto toma al menor suavemente del rostro, su mano rosa el mentón del chico mientras su pulgar presiona sus labios –Escucha, no quiero escándalos- susurra molesto teniendo al chico en su palma, literalmente, sin embargo Nigel sonríe y se aproxima a su tío sutilmente, cómodo en el contacto –No te preocupes- musita lentamente moviendo sus labios bajo el pulgar del mayor en una extraña sensación placentera para Benedicto pero rompe el contacto fácilmente –Baja a cenar- dice saliendo del cuarto del menor sintiendo un hormigueo en su muslo y un tirón es su miembro, Nigel sonríe al pensar que el mayor se esta desquiciando por lo suyo con Cree. 

 

Cree besa ávidamente los labios del chico, llevan horas haciéndolo en el cuarto del menor pero ella no se cansa, el pene de Nigel se mantiene firme entre su mano que lo juguetea aunque el tamaño de envergadura del chico le dificulta cubrirlo totalmente con una mano, él no parece descontento con eso, sin embargo no parece muy interesado su mano apenas si acaricia las caderas de la chica que no puede parar de besarlo, lame y chupa la piel del chico intercalando besos y caricias en su piel pronto nota aquella marca en el muslo del chico –¿Qué diablos es eso?- para sorprendida soltándolo y apoyándose en la cama para ver mejor la herida –Ayer no estaba- dice ella casi molesta de ver manchada su piel –¿No?- responde él revisando su muslo alzándolo pero ella sujeta su pierna apartándola un poco para que la luz le de lo mas posible –Es… ¿Una mordida?- pregunta al ver el contorno, rápidamente voltea a ver al interrogado –Tal vez tú la hiciste- dice él sin prestar atención, su polla hinchada se bambolea entre sus piernas frente la chica –Nigel- amenaza ella tomándola algo brusca con su mano sin quitar la otra del muslo del chico –Yo no soy un perro, nunca muerdo cuando tengo sexo- agrega irritada de la acusación –Esa marca es reciente- intuye presionándola poniendo el pulgar sobre la cabeza rojiza de la verga del chico, el leve quejido de dolor del chico no la empuja a soltarlo –Vale, fue una broma- ríe el chico incomodo sujeto de dos extremidades, ella alza una ceja insatisfecha por la respuesta –No para ti- aclara él al ver su reacción –Para el capitán y salio un poco mal- responde Nigel sonriente posando su mano derecha en la mejilla de la chica –¿Él te mordió?- insiste ella sin entender nada –¿Todo por ese estúpido uniforme?- exclama molesta pero como si fuera una serie todas las ideas llegan una a una aclarando la razón –Maldito ¿Ustedes lo hicieron verdad?- grita molesta soltando a Nigel y levantándose de la cama –Vamos no te pongas así- dice Nigel sin mucha culpa al sentarse en la cama –Vete al diablo- contesta ella –No puedo creer que te folles a cualquiera- se queja indignada poniéndose su sudadera y pantalón –Fue idea de ambos ¿no?- pregunta Nigel –Si, el molestarlo de regreso no follartelo- responde ella aventándole un cojín –Me voy, no me vuelvas a hablar- grita al salir del cuarto azotando la puerta, Nigel se remueve en sus sabanas desinteresado hasta que de golpe se abre la puerta –Maldito idiota- grita Cree pasando y subiéndose a su cama con todo y zapatos para patearlo, Nigel ríe al ver su cara y ella lloriquea furiosa –No puedo creer que dejes que me vaya tan fácil- grita al golpearlo con una almohada pero él no se defiende ríe entre los golpes a medias que ella le da –¿Qué diablos pasa?- llama su atención Benedicto en la puerta, Cree para helada mirando al hombre furioso y lentamente baja de la cama buscando su bolsa en el piso (por lo que volvió originalmente) –Nigel que hace esta chica aquí- le exige el mayor a su sobrino que sin mucho pudor se sienta en la cama buscando su ropa interior, su cuerpo queda expuesto demostrando seguir firme aun tras el escándalo de Cree, Benedicto va a la cómoda y saca un par de boxers que le avienta a la cara al chico, este rápido se los pone –Cree esta aquí gritándome porque termino conmigo, Tío- responde tomando una remera blanca que se pone cubriendo su claro y suave cuerpo para decepción de sus dos espectadores –¿Y bien?- musita molesto el mayor en dirección de la chica que irritada por la respuesta le avienta una de las botas de Nigel al mismo sin darle demostrando la falta de propósito de la acción, toma su bolso y saliendo le explica al hombre –Si pero supongo que con su nuevo novio será mas complejo que rompan- responde ella al salir del cuarto no sin antes mirar la expresión del mayor, esa mirada no tiene precio, ella baja por las amplias escaleras sin importarle ver a Jenkins molesto en la entrada y sale de la mansión bastante divertida por la cara del director, Benedicto permanece de pie junto la puerta y no nota a Nigel pararse junto a él –Ella exagera, no somos novios- dice pero su tío no voltea a verlo –Luces pálido- expresa al tocarle el rostro al mayor pero él atrapa su mano rápido, el menor no parece preocuparse mirando al mayor molesto –Es cierto lo hiciste con un chico- pregunta serio su tío –Si supongo que se me fue la mano- responde Nigel notando lo cálidas que son las manos del mayor –¿Tú sigues excitado?- pregunta el mayor al ver que la polla de Nigel aun dentro de sus boxers no reduce su tamaño –Bueno, recordarlo que paso no ayuda y ella realmente estaba muy sexy- responde el menor sonriente moviendo por primera vez nervioso su pierna –Tus manos son muy cálidas, Padre- susurra incomodo claramente pidiendo que lo suelte sabe que él siempre reacciona cuando lo llama así incluso si es un error pero el mayor avanza llevando mas adentro del cuarto al menor cerrando la puerta tras él, Nigel no reacciona hasta que de golpe esta sentado en la cama –Diablos- murmura nervioso pero Benedicto mete sin dudar su otra mano en los boxers del chico tomando el erecto pene del chico que palpita ansioso en su mano –Que haces-pregunta Nigel intentando entender –Dios Nigel, eres demasiado caliente- exclama medio molesto el mayor con su polla rezumando pre-seminal desesperado –Mira como estas y solo por la temperatura de mi mano- le regaña al ver su polla dar un brinco al oír su voz –Nigel no me digas, que ¿te gusta que te regañen?- pregunta cada vez mas excitado –No, solo me gusta ver tu rostro molesto- exclama Nigel sin entender que su tío es terreno peligroso –Nigel, no debes jugar con las personas así- insiste el mayor sin retirar sus manos, todo Nigel esta caliente y poco a poco comienza a desear ser acariciado, mueve su mano para tomar su propia verga que se remueve dolorosa –No- ordena el mayor –Diablos vamos- dice el menor doliéndose de la sensación –Así que normalmente te lo dan fácil ¿eh?- pregunta Benedicto soltando lentamente el palpitante miembro que rebosa de liquido al piso el gemido de suplica de Nigel tiembla las convicciones del mayor –Diablos- dice el chico intentando tomar su pene pero Padre lo atrapa antes de que lo logre –Dios, solo déjame rozarlo- pide el chico apoyando su cabeza en el mayor que esta tan firme que duele, Nigel se mueve intentando venirse solo a pensamientos –No- insiste el mayor al llamar su atención sujetando su rostro pero él mismo debe concentrarse para no dejarse llevar, es como si el chico estuviera llegando y él fuera arrastrado en su placer –Maldición- grita estruendoso asustando al chico pero más es su sorpresa al ser besado por el mayor, sus labios devoran cada centímetro de la boca del menor mientras su mano desabotona apresurada su propia ropa –Tu pequeña puta- susurra al lamer su cuello y ver las marcas que Cree dejo en su piel, Nigel intenta rozarse con Benedicto pero el mayor lo aleja –Pequeño idiota- insiste el mayor al hincarse sobre el chico y sacar su enorme miembro palpitante reluciente enfrente del chico –Se que sabes que hacer- dice el mayor pero no va ni en la tercera palabra cuando Nigel lo besa y mete completo a la boca –Pequeño infeliz- musita gimiendo el mayor al notar a Nigel tocando su propio cuerpo –Niño egoísta- murmura deteniendo al chico llevando su pene tan adentro como es posible de su boca –Joder- solloza extasiado por la sensación justa y resbaladiza, mete y saca firmemente tomando de la nuca al castaño rojizo que apenas si logra afirmarse de los muslos del mayor –Trágala toda- exclama el mayor al llenar su boca, todo Nigel tiembla en pequeños espasmos salpicado de su propio semen.

 

Nigel respira agitado pero Benedicto no esta satisfecho mirando el tembloroso pene del chico claramente aun ansioso –Que diablos eres- dice tomando la verga del chico que cabe bastante justa en su mano y la limpia suavemente con la lengua poniendo mucha atención en la cabeza, pensó por un segundo que esa niña y Nigel estuvieron justo ahí pero extrañamente eso lo excita más, Nigel suplica entre gemidos de placer pero Benedicto no para hasta que lo tiene firme de nuevo –No puedo más- replica el chico rozando la cabeza del mayor que ruidoso para de hacerle el oral –Esa es la idea- dice sonriente tomando su base y apretándola –Sabes lo que quiero- insiste mirando fijo al chico que se voltea apoyando sus rodillas en la cama –Soy nuevo en esto que tal si me enseñas- dice el mayor sarcástico mirando el encantador trasero del menor, Nigel suspira tomando su polla y masturbándola levemente concibiendo que se lubrique mas, lleva tres dedos a su boca y los recubre de saliva –Maldito- murmura al esquivarle la mirada llevando sus dedos a su ano y dilatando levemente la entrada, Benedicto sonríe al verlo tan inexperto y desesperado, autocomplaciéndose pero prolongando su estado –Puedes llegar al orgasmo solo ¿Verdad?- pregunta Benedicto riendo al ver el respingo decepcionado del chico –Si la quieres tanto, pídela- susurra el mayor levantándose de la cama para ir a la cómoda del chico, Nigel sonríe levemente sin dejar de tocarse se apoya un poco más en la cama introduciendo profundo sus dedos tocando el mismo su punto suave, el gemido del chico cala totalmente en el mayor que voltea sorprendido rogando que el chico no se haya venido por si mismo, sin embargo Nigel continua metido en su tarea tocando más ese pequeño punto, gimiendo adorablemente, el sonido remite a cualquier hembra en celo exigiendo ser llenada de semen, el mayor tiembla aproximándose lento a la cama rodeando al chico inhalando el intoxicante aroma, sujeta en su mano el lubricante del menor llenándose la cabeza con la vista, Nigel gime a punto y Padre lo voltea brusco sobre su espalda llenando su boca con sus besos, alista su polla enrojecida y lubricada metiéndola impaciente en el chico, el ritmo frenético consume a ambos agresivos y suplicantes llegan al unísono desbordando salpicando Nigel el rostro del mayor y este el interior del chico que palpita extasiado, la respiración cálida del mayor en su nuca es lo ultimo que Nigel reconoce antes de dormir entre los brazos del castaño obscuro que sin duda rodea al menor besando y acariciando su piel, ahora suya.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento me gusta mucho Nigel, en serio, aunque prefiero a esta versión de él.  
> ¿Qué? ¿Que parece continuación de otro fanfic? no te lo aseguro este no tiene conexión con ningún otro, en serio. GRACIAS POR LEERLO Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.
> 
> Trabajo hecho con ayuda de Alphabetical que no pertenece a esta comunidad


End file.
